percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bailey Willow
Bailey Willow is the daughter of Hestia, virgin goddess of the hearth, family and home and Erik Willow. She is a member of The Genesis League. History Before Birth Hestia favored Erik, who is a famous actor known also for his extraordinary good looks and good heart. She disguised herself as a mortal woman--a producer in one of his films-- in order to get closer to him. For a time, they became very close friends. But Hestia knew that she couldn't break her oath of staying a virgin forever and so she went back to Olympus. But she loved Erik, and therefore as a gift, she gave him Bailey, a child made from her hearth and out of her love for him. Erik found the baby wrapped in a red blanket in his trailer step. Although confused of where she came from, he accepted Bailey and loved her. Life Bailey had a perfect life. His father had time for him even in his busy schedule as an actor. She had a nice, steady school and friends, and she lived in a mansion in Venice with maids and butlers. But it all ended when Erik married a beautiful ex-model and actress and moved in their home. Bailey's stepmother was demanding and awful, and the child hated her. What was worse though, is that Erik seem to give his attention more to his wife than to her. Bailey addressed this 'problem' to him and the two had a big fight, resulting in Bailey accidentally igniting her fire powers and burning down the house. She managed to escape, but her father didn't. He was burned alive. Later, when her stepmother arrived (from shopping), she blamed Bailey for his death and drove her away. She was only 14. She was found on the streets by a rich Italian who, out of compassion, took her to his home and cared for her. When they discussed their education, Bailey told the man she wanted a boarding school, so she wouldn't be in anymore trouble. The man sent her to Academia Potestas in Rome and paid all her expenses in that school. She was in 9th grade. Personality She's got an I'm-small-but-I'm-terrible attitude, very tough and loud and does things her own way. She speaks what is on her mind.She can be overdramatic in some situations, and a little bit of a perfectionist, wanting to have things go exactly as planned and getting angry and upset if they aren't. She prefers to settle things with a fight, and she is a vicious force to be reckoned with. But in her softer side, she is compassionate like her father and gentle like her mother, fun-loving, helpful and sweet. Broken, too, because of her father's death and her abandonment, but she never likes to talk about those and wants her past to keep hidden. She focuses instead on the present and the future, doing the things she have to do. Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw is recklessness. Tending to react to her instincts and refusing to listen to reason, this can lead her to danger...or worse. Fear She has a fear of'' being alone'', perhaps developed by her being thrown into the streets because of her father's death, with no one to lean on. Physical Appearances She has straight waist-long brown hair which she usually ties up in a ponytail, pearly-white skin, big forest- green eyes that sparkle with mischief. She is average in height and slim, but becoming curvy. Her trademark wear is knee-high, black Converses and her fashion is very casual. Abilities *'ADHD' *'Dyslexia' *'Hand-to-hand Combat' Demigod Abilities Pyrokinesis *She can summon and manipulate fire with her hands, and can shape it to any form. *She can withstand heat and is immune to fire. *Also, she can heighten the temperature to a hundred degrees in her surroundings. *She can make other people immune to fire or shield them, but only for a short time. Weapons *'Throwing Knives' :: She has five throwing knives with wicked, serrated edges and a sharp point, made of Celestial bronze with a hilt embedded with precious jewels. They go back to the owner if lost or thrown, immediately and are capable of setting into white-hot flames. They turn from different jewel charms in her silver charm bracelet, each according to the type of gem on the hilt. Relationships/Affiliations ''The Genesis League'' Etymology '''Bailey '''means "man--or woman, for that matter--of charge" which might be a reference to Bailey's tough and bossy attitude. Trivia Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Hestia Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:The Genesis League Category:Storm wolf01